Glorified Babysitter
by Foxy527
Summary: This is a story involving the Five-0 team as they provide security for a celebrity visiting the island. Steve is less than thrilled about the assignment. That is until heat sparks between him and the pretty songstress. Will it lead to a quick fling...or something more? Steve/OC (Rated T for now. May be changed to "M" later)
1. Chapter 1

**DESCRIPTION: This is a story involving the Five-0 team as they provide security for a celebrity visiting the island. Steve is less than thrilled about the prospect, until heat sparks between him and the pretty songstress. Will it lead to a quick fling...or something more? **

**I have several chapters in mind for this story. If everyone likes it, we'll see where it leads. I would love to hear your comments. Hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own anything related to Hawaii Five-0 including the characters, storylines, etc. This is a work of fiction that I have written myself.**

"I'm sorry…..Sir, am I understanding correctly that you want us to babysit a celebrity?" asked Steve incredulously.

Danny gave him a sideways glance thinking it was ironic that Steve would use the same term Lori Weston had used when she was asked to work with Five-0.

"Not babysit, Commander. I'm asking you're team to handle her security over the next week while she visits the island." replied Governor Denning. "Her people have been receiving threatening messages from an obsessed fan who seems hell bent on bringing her harm and we don't want that to happen; Especially while she's here."

Steve shook his head and tried not to sound insubordinate. "With all due respect, Sir. Can't 'her people' give her protection themselves? Or better yet, isn't this something HPD could handle?"

"Yes, they could. But her father called me personally about this."

"Her father?" Steve asked.

"Yes, her father….Derek Steele. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Steve was speechless for a moment. Derek Steele was the action star Steve and all his friends had grown up watching as kids. Though he would probably never admit it, he'd been a big fan in his teenage years and had seen every one of his films; some of them more than once. "Uh, yeah. Sure, I'm familiar with Derek Steele."

"Well, Shauni is his oldest daughter. She has become a celebrity in her own right, and from what I hear, she is quite the sensation with the 20- something crowd now. Mr. Steele called me when he became aware of the threats and the fact that Shauni was insisting on continuing with this part of her tour. Crazy fans are part of the lifestyle, but this one has raised enough flags that they are all concerned he could get close enough to get to her. Her father asked me to get my best people around her. Your team is the best, so I want you on it. Besides, you have experience protecting dignitaries and high ranking military personnel, so this should be a piece of cake. It's only for a week. "

Steve could tell he wasn't going to win this one, so he gave in even though he wasn't happy about it. "Okay. When will she arrive?"

"She's already here and staying at the Hilton. I'll give her road manager a call to let him know you're on your way. I'll also give him your number so he can contact you with more details. That's all for now, Commander".

Steve and Danny turned to leave the governor's office.

"Oh, and one more thing, Commander."

"Sir?"

"Her father has promised a nice bonus to whomever helps out, so your whole team will be generously compensated."

H50*****H50*****H50*****

As Steve and Danny left the governor's office, Danny tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, you may not be happy, but Grace is going to love this assignment." he said as he couldn't hide his grin.

"Why's that?" Steve scowled.

"Because she loves Shauni. I am definitely in line for the Dad of the Year award when she finds out we'll be her bodyguards this weekend."

"Glorified babysitters, is what we'll be Danny. And before you get too excited, let me warn you that this will NOT be a piece of cake."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I have a friend who's worked with 'celebrities' before and he said it can be a real pain in the ass."

"Well, the governor also said we would all be 'generously compensated' and I could definitely use some 'compensation' right about now. Don't you agree?"

Steve scowled and Danny smiled back as they drove to Kamekona's shrimp truck where they were meeting Chin and Kono to fill them in on their new assignment.

H50*****H50*****H50*****

Chin and Kono looked at each other and then back at Steve.

"No, kidding boss? We're going to be looking after Shauni Steele?" Kono asked.

"I wish I was kidding, but I'm not. This came down from the Governor."

"And, the best part…." said Danny "Is that we will all receive 'bonuses' for our part in protecting her this week."

Chin and Kono both liked the sound of that.

"So why do you have aneurysm face, Steve?" asked Chin.

Steve raised his eyebrows as he looked at Chin, "Seriously? You too?"

Kono laughed, "Well, it's true. You do have a certain look that we have all come to affectionately call "aneurysm face'."

Steve had to smile. "Okay, look, it's not that I am opposed to doing a security detail now and then, but this could turn into a huge headache. From what I've heard, celebrities can be a real pain in…."

"….the ass, as you've already mentioned." Danny interrupted. "Could we just give the girl a chance before we right her off?"

"From what I've read, she's pretty cool." said Kono.

"You're a fan?" asked Steve and Kono shrugged. "Well, maybe a little. She does have some great songs and she does a lot of work with children's charities, so she can't be that bad. AND her dad is Derek Steele and I KNOW you have to like that."

Steve offered a little smile. Like it or not, it seemed his team would be doing security for the next week. They headed over to the Hilton to meet their guest for the next week.

H50*****H50*****H50*****

On the way to the Hilton, Steve received a call from Shauni Steele's road manager. After the initial formalities, he told Steve where Shauni was located in the hotel and Steve told him they would be arriving shortly. Steve, Danny, Kono, and Chin made their way up the elevator to the floor that had been reserved.

"Seriously….She reserved an entire floor at the Hilton?" Kono said disbelievingly.

"Her manager said it was the best way to insure tighter security at the hotel. They can monitor everyone coming off the elevator that way AND they'll know if anyone comes up by the stairs."

As soon as the elevator doors opened, they were greeted by two rather large men who could've easily passed as action stars themselves. Steve didn't flinch, "Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my team. We're here to see Miss Steele."

"Of course, Commander." replied Burly Guy #1. "They told us you were coming. She's right down the hall in room 1202." Before Steve walked away, Burly Guy #1 and Burly Guy #2 both saluted Steve. Steve quickly saluted back while Danny rolled his eyes.

As they walked out of ear shot, Danny couldn't resist. "A salute? You get a salute and we don't even get a 'Have a good day'?"

Steve grinned. "What can I say, brah. Old habits die hard; It's customary to show respect to a higher ranking officer when you see them."

"Yes, I know that, Steven, but they are HPD officers who are EX military, so it doesn't seem all that necessary."

They arrived at Room 1202 and Steve knocked on the door which was quickly opened by a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her late 20's. She had long brown hair, gorgeous bright blue eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Commander McGarrett?" she asked.

"Yes I'm Steve McGarrett. We're here to see Ms. Steele."

"That's me, and please….call me Shauni." She stepped aside to let them in.

They all came into her suite and didn't notice anyone else there at the moment. Steve was a little alarmed that she would be alone when there was a supposed psychopath stalking her. "Do you always open the door yourself, Ms Steele?" .

Shauni wanted to giggle at his seriousness because he immediately reminded her of her Dad who was a 'big action star' to his fans and loved the fact that his persona used to intimidate boys who wanted to date her when she was a teenager. He was more than a little too protective of Shauni and her younger sister which could be frustrating at times, but he was also a big softie to his girls and they both adored him. Shauni sensed the same was true with Steve McGarrett but she wisely decided it was best _not_ to giggle at this particular moment. Since Steve was continuing to be formal, she would play along, "Yes, Commander McGarrett, I **do** like to open the door myself. I also somehow manage to cook for myself, brush my own teeth, and get myself dressed." She joked.

Steve tried not to think about the 'getting herself dressed' remark as she stood before them looking casual and carefree in cutoff denim shorts, a black tank top, and sandals. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, and Steve was more than a little distracted by that at the moment.

Danny stepped forward and reached out his hand, "Hello, I'm Danny Williams and I apologize for the alpha male standing to my right. He seems to have left his charming personality at home today." This _did_ make Shauni laugh and the sound of her laughter softened Steve a bit.

Danny introduced Chin and Kono as well and they started exchanging small talk as Steve looked around the room.

"Looking for something in particular, Commander?" asked Shauni.

"Just wondering if anyone else is here."

"Not at the moment. My band is setting up at the venue where we have a concert tonight, and my manager and assistant are both coordinating a meet and greet we'll have afterwards."

"Meet and greet?" asked Steve.

"Yes, a 'meet and greet' is where I meet with fans, sign autographs, take pictures, things like that."

"Who gets into these 'meet and greets'?"

Shauni looked at Danny, Chin, and Kono and teased, "Is he always so _serious_?"

"Always." Danny answered. "It seems to be a side effect of being a Navy SEAL. They suck the personality right out of them"

Shauni liked this Danny Williams. He definitely was the yin to the yang of this partnerships. She looked at the handsome Lt. Commander McGarrett in front of her and couldn't resist just a little more teasing. "Wow. A real life Navy SEAL, huh? Well, I feel honored."

"Look, Ms. Steele…" Steve began.

"If you don't mind, _Commander_, _Ms. Steele_ is my mother. Please, call me Shauni…..And I am more than willing to share whatever I can with you to help with crazy fan situation, but I'd just like to get to know you all a little better first. Hence, the small talk. Is that okay, or don't you do 'small talk'?" Steve couldn't resist the friendly tone in her voice. "Sure, we can do that. I apologize, Ms….I mean,….Shauni."

And then she saw it….His smile. Since she'd grown up as the daughter of a Hollywood legend, Shauni had been surrounded by beautiful members of both sexes her entire life. Frankly, that had all gotten old very quickly, and even though she rarely put much stock in "looks' anymore, Shauni had immediately been more than a little enamored with the good looking man in front of her. He was tall, confident, and gorgeous. He was sexy in a way she hadn't seen before. The fact that he seemed to carry himself so effortlessly was magnetic. When he finally offered his smile with the slight twinkle in his green eyes, she heard little alarms going off in her head and realized she could be in big trouble.

Danny, Chin, and Kono all exchanged surprised looks at the way she'd seemingly talked Steve out of Super SEAL mode so easily.

"Great! Why don't you all come in and take a seat. I'll get us some drinks." She walked over to the small kitchen area inside her suite and mentally chastised herself for feeling like a schoolgirl. _Get it together, girl. You're practically drooling. She told herself. _


	2. Chapter 2

Shauni returned to the sitting are of her suite with a full assortment of drinks and noticed that everyone was sitting except Steve.

"Hope you all like Coke products, because that's all we have. They're one of my sponsors, so there is always plenty on hand. We also have a few different kinds of beer if anyone wants one, but I sort of figured you'd give me the 'We're on duty right now' answer on that one." She smiled as she sat down and everyone grabbed a cold beverage. Again, except for Steve.

"Don't you want to sit down, Commander?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just have a look around while you all talk." As Steve started making observations of their surroundings, the rest of them continued to chat. He walked around the room looking at each window, checking the doors leading to the patio, looking at the air vents, and anything else that looked even remotely accessible. Shauni silently watched him as she tried to stay part of the conversation around her. They talked a little about where they were all from. Chin and Kono being native Hawaiians as well as cousins was a fun fact Shauni liked hearing. They also talked briefly about Kono's professional surfing days and what Danny had affectionately called his "previous life" in New Jersey. They were all secretly impressed and a little surprised by the fact that she seemed interested in their lives at all. If they'd had any preconceived notions about working with a "diva" this week, she was showing them otherwise.

"So can I ask _you _a question?" asked Danny.

"Anything." she answered.

"Well, I've heard it said that celebrities usually have crazy requests for things when they're staying at hotels. Is that true?"

"You mean like stocking my room with only blue M&M's, 1,200 thread count sheets, and white roses trimmed to precisely 10 inches tall?"

Danny glanced at the roses on the table in front of them. "Yeah, something like that."

Steve turned at the sound of her laughter and she felt her breath catch for a minute. She held Steve's gaze as she answered Danny, "Well, it may be true for some, but I've never been that way. I don't understand it really. I mean I don't see the sense in being hard to deal with. I'm pretty easy to please, so if there is anything specific I want, I usually just get it myself."

After a few more minutes of small talk, she could tell Steve was anxious to get to the matter at hand.

"Commander McGarrett?" Steve turned to look at her once again. "I guess we should talk about why you're all here, right?" Steve answered with a nod and made his way back to where they were all sitting.

"So what would you like to know?" she asked him.

"Everything you know about the guy who is out to get you." Steve answered.

Shauni took a deep breath before she began. "His name is Carl Matthews. He's in his mid 30's and has a history of mental disorders and schizophrenia. I'm not the first celebrity he's become obsessed with, but I do seem to be the only one with whom he's taken it this far."

"What do you mean?" asked Chin.

"Well, he's sent creepy letters to others in the past, but not like the ones he's sent to me. He talks about our life together as if we really know each other and are in love. He's also never gone as far as to hang around outside the houses of others, but he's been seen outside my neighborhood."

"How has he threatened you lately?"

"I live in a gated community. A couple of weeks ago, he showed up outside and told the guard at the gate that he was my husband and had lost his keycard to open the gate. Of course, they knew that wasn't true so they refused to let him in. He got really upset and they had to call the police to come and remove him from the property. A few days after that, my manager received a letter where he went off on this rant about not having access to his "wife" and how he had plans to basically kidnap me and take me away where no one else would be able to bother us. I wouldn't have taken it quite so seriously, but with the letter he also sent one of my scarves that we have no idea how he got into his hands."

"A scarf?" Kono asked.

"Yes. I'd bought this scarf on a quick trip I'd made to NY, but then thought I lost it before returning home. We looked all over the hotel room for it before leaving and couldn't find it. I figured I'd just lost it…..Until it turned out that he'd gotten his hands on it."

"So he got into your hotel room in NY and stole it? That _is_ creepy." Kono shivered.

"Creepy and psychotic." replied Steve. "How do you think he got access to the room?"

"I have no idea, but it weirded me out, for sure. When my Dad found out about it, he wanted me to cancel this part of the tour but I wouldn't do it. The concerts I'm doing over the next few days are going to benefit the Kapi'olani Children's Hospital and the Boys & Girls Clubs in your area. Plus, we have some other things scheduled where I'm going to get to visit with some of the children. I've really been looking forward to the trip and I wasn't going to let the kids down."

"So your schedule is pretty much public knowledge at this point, right?" asked Chin.

"I guess most of it is. The personal appearances have been advertised, and they sold tickets for the concerts, of course, so all of that is public knowledge. Fans have a way of finding things out, too, so everyone probably knows where I'm staying by now."

"Yeah, we noticed some of them already downstairs." Danny said.

"How many people have keycards to this suite?" asked Steve.

Shauni counted up, "Probably 10-12 plus me."

Steve looked shocked. "Why so many? Who has the cards?"

"My road manager, assistant, stylist, the members of my band, and the driver who will be taking us around this week. We're a family, Commander. I trust them all implicitly."

Steve shook his head as he looked at Chin, "It's still too many. First order of business is to get back all of the keycards except for the ones held by her road manager and her assistant." Shauni opened her mouth to protest, but Steve stopped her with a look, "Anyone else who needs access can knock on the door. And one of _us_ will let them in. No more answering the door yourself. Understand?"

She crossed her arms in defiance. "Would you like my keycard too?" she asked sarcastically. Danny's eyebrows rose in surprise. _Not intimidated by Super SEAL, huh? Steve may've met his match_, he thought to himself as he tried not to laugh.

Steve gave her his best interrogation stare down which could usually draw out confessions of even the most hardened suspects, but Shauni didn't budge. She met him stare for stare.

"But MY suite is our central meeting place for the week." she tried again.

"Not anymore." Steve insisted. "Where are your manager and assistant staying?"

"My manager, John, is staying in a suite down the hall and Stacy, my assistant, is staying here with me."

"Is everyone else staying on this floor too?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we all have rooms right here together."

"Okay, so since John also has a suite, we change the central meeting place to his room. No one else needs easy access to this room under the circumstances, so that's the first thing we change. Chin, I need for you and Kono to work on getting those keycards back. Also, talk to the hotel manager and let them know that we need to monitor anyone with master keys this week. I don't even want the housekeeping staff coming in here without us knowing it. Get a copy of her schedule for the week so we can map out the best routes without being noticed. We need to have a way to get her in and out of everywhere without a lot of public access".

"On it." answered Chin as he and Kono stood up and got ready to go to work.

"Now wait a minute….."interrupted Shauni and all eyes turned in her direction, "You can't just come in here and take over, Commander McGarrett. We already have nearly every minute of this week already scheduled and planned out. You can't start changing things now."

"With all due respect, Ms. Steele, yes I can. As your security this week, we have to take every precaution to make sure this guy cannot get access to you. That's exactly what we're going to do."

Shauni didn't like it, but she got the feeling she wouldn't be able to argue the point with him, so she let it go. For now.

"


End file.
